Invisible
by thedarkside45
Summary: Hermione and Draco both have goals for their seventh year. Draco's is to disgrace his family, while Hermione's is just to become invisible. Unfortunantly fate seems to work against them. Can it also bring them together? eventually dark fic


Title: Invisible

Chapter 1

Warnings: Some language, sexual references, future darkness (will be a dark fic)

Author Note: Well, I sold my soul to HP100s and dedicated my whole penname to it. But of course right after I start my C2 and claim myself as a "Hp100 writer" I come up with  
this story idea. I hope you pretties like it. 

Disclaimer: I sat in my room and wept (yes I'm very emo.) Why did I have to realize I'm not JK Rowling, the owner of all Harry Potter characters.

**If you could be invisible would you?**

That was the question that plagued Hermione's mind all summer. She wasn't thinking about the kind of invisibility a cloak could provide but the kind that came from the heart. The kind of invisibility that made you blend into a crowd. The kind of invisibility that people you knew for years forget all about you. The kind that cut you off from the world.

Hermione was tired of being noticed. She was sick of being the mudblood, the know-it-all, and the best friend of the boy-who-lived. She was tired of people watching her. She wanted to strip away the attention until there was nothing left but nothingness. Invisibility.

Hermione's subconscious knew there was more to it than that but her conscious mind wasn't ready to face the truth. Instead she made herself invisible.

Snip.

The first lock fell. Then another and another. Until all of her long curly locks were gone, leaving her with only inches of short brown hair. A couple applications of black die and some smudged charcoal eyeliner later, she had the perfect mask. Now she only needed something to hide her body.

"I'm going out, mom." She yelled to the kitchen as she grabbed the keys to her parent's S.U.V. It was pouring down rain so she quickly got into the S.U.V. and her newfound heaven. It was a little boutique called "Hell."

The store was a large dimly lit room packed with goth and punk clothes. Hermione knew her mother wouldn't approve of this "morbid hell-hole" but was the point, it was supposed to be hell and Hermione liked it. She had visited Hell twice before but only browsed. Today she was in for serious shopping. She needed a whole new wardrobe.

Stuffed in the bottom of her pocket was her Hogwarts supply list. She had robes but she needed clothes for under them. In the past she had stuck to the Hogwarts uniform. But lately other students had been lenient about the dress code and gotten away with it. Most students these days wore muggle wear pretty much all the time now, except on major school feasts.

Hermione's eyes scanned the shoppe until they fell upon a rack of all black clothing. Beautiful. She found three black sweaters, a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and a pair of low-rise black jeans. These were basics but she needed more to her wardrobes.

After spending an hour nit-picking the store she found just what she needed. A black and white Ramones tee shirt, a black and red "Anarchy in the U.K." long sleeved tee, three shirt with green day logos, five different styles of jeans, a wife beater and skull patterned flannel pajama pants, a pair of black chucks, and a giant black hoodie with a silver serpent on it.

Hermione knew she went a little overboard with some of the clothes but once the initial shock was over and the stares faded, the invisibility would begin. And she'd get her little piece of heaven…er….hell.

He had cried himself to sleep that night. It wasn't his first and it wouldn't be his last. He knew crying was undignified but personally he didn't give a shit anymore. The more he cried the better he felt. He most definantly wasn't sensitive but when he felt that much pain he had to let it out somehow.

He had tried cutting. It didn't help. His physical woes were enough without mutilating himself. Alcohol and drugs never seemed to work either, they just made do really stupid things.

Yes, Draco was a crier. An "emo guy" he preferred. Now all he needed was some mopey music and another boy to make out with and he'd be all set. The music he liked, the idea of making out with the same sex was not as appealing. Draco may have become emo towards the end of summer but he wasn't about to start butt fucking. He had much more important reasons for his emoness.

His appearance over the summer had drastically changed. His skin was pale and almost sickly. His floppy blonde hair was now long and shaggy, covering his eyes and reaching his shoulders. He had large gauged holes in each ear. But the largest change was how he dressed. He dressed in all black, not even regally but darkly.

Before the summer had started Draco was an pompous prat. Now he was quite. At times he still held an air of arrogance but he kept to himself. He only spoke when spoken to and sometimes not even then.

His mother worried for him. He ate less, slept less, and was growing depressed and isolated. He even refused to chat with Gregory and Vincent when the deatheaters congregated for their monthly meeting. But when Narcissa asked Lucius what she should he told her to leave the boy alone. Narcissa always did what she was told. She left Draco to himself, unfortunately that was the biggest mistake she ever made. If only she knew what was really going on with Draco.

**A/N: This chapter is more like an introduction. Next chapter they will go the Hogwarts and the story will truly begin. REVIEW, MY PRETTIES, REVIEW!**


End file.
